


Local Sweater Thief Changes His Ways

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [9]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: It's still mostly fluff tho, Jon's a sweater thief, M/M, Preemptive fix it, Yes I did borrow some lines from the "Jonny and Alex read dumb shit as Jon and Martin" video, this came out a bit angstier than I originally intended whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: Martin is shocked when Jon asks to borrow his sweater.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132277
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Local Sweater Thief Changes His Ways

Martin had long since come to terms with the disappearances of his sweaters. Their whereabouts had never exactly been a mystery, as whenever a sweater disappeared from his drawer, he’d inevitably find Jon wearing it. It had annoyed him initially, but he’d learned to accept it, mostly because Jon looked really cute in his sweaters. It did come as a bit of a shock, however, when Jon asked to borrow a sweater. 

“Wait, hang on, what?” he asked. 

“Would it be alright if I borrowed your sweater?” Jon repeated. “It smells like you.”

“Yes, of course you can borrow a sweater,” Martin said. “But since when have you  _ asked _ ?” 

“It annoys you when I take them without asking,” Jon said, going over to Martin’s drawer and pulling out his favorite dark green cable knit sweater. 

“Since when has that stopped you?” Martin asked. Jon pulled the sweater over his head, his hair going a bit wild from the static. 

“You’ve been a bit stressed lately,” he said, running a hand through his hair in a vain attempt to tame it. “I didn’t want to make things worse.” a spark of surprise shot through Martin. He and Jon had been together long enough that he knew that Jon loved him with every fiber of his being, but it still sometimes came as a shock when people actually cared about him. He sniffled, starting to tear up a little. Jon glanced over at him. “Oh, Martin,” he said, pulling his husband close. “Come here. What’s wrong?” Martin buried his face in Jon’s shoulder. 

“It’s just— you’re so sweet and so thoughtful and— and I don’t deserve you! I don’t deserve this!” Martin said. Jon pulled back to look Martin in the eye. 

“Why don’t you think you deserve this?” He asked seriously. 

“I— I just don’t!” Martin said. 

“Martin, listen to me,” Jon said, his voice gentle but firm. “Are you listening?” Martin nodded tearfully. “You deserve every good thing this world has to offer,” Jon said. “You’re the moon when I’m lost in darkness and the warmth when I shiver in cold. Your kiss still fills me with joy, even after all this time. You mean more to me than you can dream. I love you beyond all measure and reason and nothing—  _ nothing _ — will ever change that.”

“God, you’re an incurable romantic,” Martin sniffled, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. “You’re sure you aren’t the poet in this relationship?” Jon chuckled. 

“Your poetry is much better than anything I could ever say or write,” he said. “But I need you to know that everything I just said was the absolute truth. You deserve nothing but the best.” Martin pulled him close. 

“Thank you, Jon,” he said. “You have no idea how much that means to me.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Jon said. “Why don’t we go get breakfast in town? I think a change of pace would be good for both of us.”

“That sounds nice,” Martin said. He leaned down to kiss Jon. “I love you,” he said. 

“I love you too,” Jon replied. 


End file.
